Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5}{2n} - \dfrac{1}{2n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{5 - (1)}{2n}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{4}{2n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{2}{n}$